dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Setenall (3.5e Race)
The Setenall Although all of the xenotheric races are to some extant outsiders, the setenall are easily the most alien as they come not merely from another planet but from another Material Plane entirely, deep within the Far Realms. The home planet of the setenall was little more than an asteroid and was dragged into a gas giant and fused into its core millennium before the setenall evolved, surrounding the planet with un-breathable gasses that trapped almost all heat from escaping. Because of this, the setenall evolved to be able to survive conditions that would be unbearable for any other race, gaining thick chitin plates and a lung-like system of cooling themselves. But even the setenall could not survive such conditions forever, eventually the heat grew until it ignited several of the more flammable gasses in the atmosphere, setting off a chain reaction that threatened to ignite the gas giant, turning it into a star and incinerating the setenall. Panicking, the setenall leaders dragged the entire race's consciousness into a single, massive hivemind and used the collective psychic energy to drag the entire planet and its inhabitants into the prime Material Plane. However, this was not without it's consequences, the surge of thoughts, ideas and emotions caused by unexpected melding of their minds and the subsequent shift into a plane so far removed from their own altered the setenall mindset irrevocably. When the mind-link was broken the setenall felt the full effects of their change, the mind-link had almost completely drained them of their personality, emotion, empathy and individuality. Worse yet the setenall had never encountered another species or even considered the possibility of them existing, giving them a overpowering xenophobia and desire to eradicate all non-setenall. Personality Summary::The setenall lack empathy or emotion and are cold, harsh and logical. They see individuality as a flaw and annihilate rogue setenall whenever they find them, because they must clone themselves to survive three "types" of setenall have "evolved" and serve as castes. Worker caste setenall are obedient, patient and cautious, although they fight as well as any when they encounter outsiders. Warrior caste setenall are aggressive and impatient but have a inbred tendency to follow orders, much like guard dogs. Commander caste setenall are proud, aloof and a naturally tend to give orders instead of requests. Physical Description Setenall stand about six feet tall, weigh around two hundred pounds, are roughly humanoid in shape and have gray bone-chitin plates covering their vital organs and muscles. Setenall legs are jointed in reverse compared to a human, almost like a grasshopper, and their feet have three toes with short but keen talons. Setenall lack necks, ears or noses and their head is almost completely covered in bone-chitin, they see via three bug-like eyes set in crown around their beak-like heads. The most interesting trait of the setenall is their lung system, which connects to a series of glands which produce a substance much like dry ice, their lungs pump the pseudo-dry ice through their system and out their pores, surrounding them with a perpetual cloud of frost and causing ice-like crystals to form on their chitinous armor. This system allows the setenall to survive almost any heat as their glands react to the outside temperature and increase the production of the dry ice accordingly. It does no protect them from fire however, as their dry ice glands take at least a minute to react to a sudden increase in heat, although were a setenall to stand in a fire for a minute, it would cease taking fire damage from that source. Relations Setenall suffer from massive xenophobia, and their diplomatic relations with other races suffer accordingly, the setenall refuse to parlay with any other race and attempt to wipe out as many as they can. Alignment The setenall have a rigid and militant mindset and lack empathy, making them unable to comprehend the ideas of good or evil, as such they are always Lawful Neutral. There are however rogue setenall, those who's minds were warped differently by the mind-link and do not agree with the majority of their race. These setenall are outcasts from the rest of their race and are almost always Chaotic and occasionally Good or Evil. Rogue setenall usually have at least mild forms of insanity and often choose to become adventurers because of their outcast status. Technology Setenall technology is strange by any definition. The setenall have no problem making things bigger and better, but their lack of individuality makes actually creating new technologies almost impossible. Due to this, setenall technology has changed little since the mind-link but has been refined to lethal point, meaning that the setenall have technology far better than any other, but cannot use it to it's full potential. Lands The setenall home world is long since lost, destroyed to hide the mechanics of the psionic relay used to enter this plane, the setenall have since spread out, occupying as many planets as they can. They do however have a preference for hot, desert worlds as those are the conditions they evolved in. Religion The setenall find the idea of "gods" ridiculous, as there were no deities in the portion of the far realms they occupied and they claim divine magic to simply be a form of the arcane. Language The setenall language is strange and alien and unspeakable to most races, as it not only fluctuates between sub-sonic and ultra-sonic sounds but also includes words lacking vowels due to the unique construction of the setenall equivalent of the larynx. Other than this the most interesting thing about the setenall language is the lack of any words for "self" or "me", as such words were erased after the mind-link when individuality became considered a form of insanity. Because of this rogue setenall frequently refer to themselves in the third person, or refer to themselves as "one" or "this". The setenall refuse to learn other race's languages, believing their race and therefor their language to be superior to all others. Racial Traits * , , , : Setenall are born warriors but lack a personality or a strong sense of self. * ( , ) * : As medium creatures, setenall have no size related bonuses or penalties. * Setenall base land speed is 30 feet. * Iron Focus (Ps): While psionicly focused Setenall gain a +1 competence bonus to attack and damage. In addition, Setenall can spend one bio-energy point as a free action to instantly become psionicly focused. * Emotionless (Ps): Due to their nigh emotionless state, setenall never take moral modifiers to any kind of roll and gain a +4 to saves against fear effects. * Chitin Armor (Ex): Setenall gain a +2 racial bonus to natural armor. * Heatforged (Ex): The lung system of a Setenall keeps them at perpetual room temperature, allowing them to survive at temperatures up to three hundred degrees without taking damage from heat or suffering from heatstroke or dehydration as long as their is some sort of air to breathe. * Setenall have immunity to poison, polymorphing, petrification and form-altering effects as well as resistance to acid and electricity 10. * As xenotheric creatures, setenall have a Bio-Energy pool equal to their Con modifier + 3. * Setenall gain one bonus power point at 1st level. * Automatic Languages: Setenall * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race